Hunter Caine
Hunter Caine'The fans attributed to Hunter's surname being "Caine", before it was later stated by Hunter's sister Abigael in ''Deconstructing Harry that he indeed shared his father's surname. was the son of Alastor and the older, paternal half-brother of Parker Caine and Abigael Jameson-Caine. He was a shapeshifting demonic assassin tasked with collecting DNA from powerful witches, such as the Elders and the Charmed Ones. He was vanquished by the combined efforts of the Charmed Ones on May 5, 2019,It happened on Cinco de Mayo, during the Kappa party. as a part of his own father's plan to unleash the Harbinger of Hell (who inhabited Hunter's body) in order to raise The Source of All Evil. Hunter was a member of the Caine Family. History Early life An unknown number of years ago, Hunter was born to a powerful demon Alastor (known in the human world as Alistair Caine) and an unnamed demonic woman. It is not currently clear where Hunter's mother has gone or whether she is alive at the present time. However, he had been in contact with his dad for a long time and had carried out his assignments. When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Hunter and his younger half-brother were assigned various roles to help in their father's mission to raise The Source of All Evil and take out the Vera-Vaughn sisters. Season One ''Exorcise Your Demons Hunter doesn't appear in person and his name is not voiced, but Parker tells Maggie Vera a story that as a kid he wanted to learn how to play the guitar as good as his brother. Other Women Hunter was tasked with obtaining DNA samples from Elder witches. He targeted Niko Hamada to cover his tracks after stealing the DNA from her, leading Mel Vera to try to save her. The Charmed Ones use a spell to erase Niko from Mel's life in order to keep her safe from Hunter. At the end of the episode, he reports to Alistair about his failure, concluding that the Charmed Ones had succeeded and the memories about the person (Niko) which he was supposed to find had been erased. He also addresses to Alistair as "dad", revealing their kinship to the audience. Kappa Spirit Hunter no longer remembers Niko was his target (due to the Charmed Ones rewriting history), but remains dedicated to his mission to obtain DNA from powerful witches. He kills Dr. Gregorian, when the chairman accidentally caught him stealing the DNA of Macy Vaughn. Out of Scythe Hunter doesn't appear in person, but his father and half-brother mention him in a conversation about Parker's fail. Bug a Boo Hunter defends his brother from their father's harshness when Alistair is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. Later, he takes the form of a waitress and visits Parker in a restaurant restroom and instructs him to find a way to run an errand of their father's. Jingle Hell Hunter and his younger brother go to a church in Bucharest to find an amulet on their father's order. This amulet has the ability to absorb powers. Alistair wants them to obtain this amulet to steal the powers of the Charmed Ones. The brothers were able to steal the amulet, but a priest attempted to send the thieving brothers through a portal to Tartarus via his staff. The priest, however, ends up being killed by Hunter, despite telling Parker that we wouldn't kill him, and his staff is stolen as well. On Christmas, the brothers plan to use the amulet with Parker giving it to Maggie as a present. The amulet slowly drains the Charmed Ones of their powers; however, Mel noticed as the amulet changed from white to black to notify of the complete drainage of their powers. Hunter knocks out Macy and ties her up, using his abilities to impersonate her. However, Parker has a change of heart and takes the necklace back from Maggie which gives the sisters back their powers, allowing Macy to free herself and call her Whitelighter Harry Greenwood for help. During the following battle, Hunter is able to take the form of both Harry and Maggie until Parker takes his shadow form to fight him and Mel fends him off by unwittingly calling upon the Sarcana's crows. Parker smokes away with Maggie to explain himself, crushing the amulet in the process; however she wants nothing to do with him. Hunter returns later to the Vera Manor, but ends up being imprisoned in Tartarus with the priest's staff after Parker turns on him. However, he drags Harry down the portal with him. Keep Calm and Harry On Hunter doesn't appear physically, but within a week after the events of the spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving their father about the real whereabouts of his half-brother. He told Alistair that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found. Alistair doesn't believe Parker's obvious lie. When the father mesmerizes Parker's mother, Julia Wagner, and learns that Hunter was trapped in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son, even if it means finding himself in front of the Vera sisters. The rescue of Hunter failed and his father was forced to retreat and leave Hilltowne. Touched by a Demon Hunter was indirectly mentioned when Mel told Jada Shields that she had to erase her relationship with Niko, because Niko's life was being threatened by a demon. Source Material'' '''TBA ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' Personality Hunter seems to have a sadistic and somewhat violent personality, showing disdain for humans and their emotions. He takes pleasure in desecrating Trip's grave and is completely remorseless in his attempts to murder Niko Hamada. Despite that, he seems to have a certain commitment to duty. He has a high degree of loyalty to his father and has shown the ability to experience affection and concern for his half-brother Parker. Physical Appearance Hunter's human appearance is a tall, handsome white man who seems to be in his twenties. He has brown hair and matching eyes. It is not known whether or not he possesses a demonic form like his father and brother. Powers and Abilities Powers ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to copy another being's appearance. Hunter requires DNA contact with a person's body before he can assume their form. He is able to transform his clothing, as well as his body. While transformed his eyes will sometimes glow. *'Smoke Form:' The ability to change into and travel as a cloud of smoke. This smoke-like substance is capable of moving underground without showing any disruption to the soil. Combined with his supernatural speed, it creates a similar effect to a short-range teleportation. **'Flight:' In smoke form, Hunter is able to defy gravity and propel oneself in any direction at will. *'Supernatural Strength:' Hunter was able to hurl an adult across a room with one hand, and to effortlessly snap a person's neck. *'Supernatural Speed:' Hunter is able to move in extreme speeds, as witnessed when he rushes to the priest, at the risk of going to Tartarus. Combined with his smoke form, it creates a similar effect to a short-range teleportation. *'Supernatural Agility:' The ability to be more agile than what is naturally possible. Hunter was able to jump back on his feet after he was knocked down. *'Deflection:' The ability to deviate magical attacks. Hunter used it to blow Mel's power back at her. After he returned from Tartarus, he was able to deflect large attacks – capable of harming or knocking off targets. ;Passive Powers *'Magic Sense:' The ability to detect magical energies, such as the 'temporal shift' of the Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time; though he was unable to determine exactly what was changed. *'Resistance:' Hunter was able to resist and break out of the temporal stasis of a Charmed One. *'Enhanced Durability:' Hunter is able to survive lethal injuries, as he was merely weakened by the poison which was going to kill the mortal Niko. After he returned from Tartarus, his durability was improved, allowing him to withstand with ease a magical attack of four Elders at once. Through his smoke form, Hunter seemed generally unharmed after Mel cut him several times with her Double Blades. However, he wasn't able to recover from magical harm inflicted by an Empathic Staff. Powers Granted by the Harbinger of Hell While in Tartarus or shortly after his return, Hunter inhaled the Harbinger of Hell, which empowered him. In addition to increasing his extant powers to the point he could overpower numerous Elders at once, the Harbinger granted Hunter the following powers: *'Immunity:' Empowered by the Harbinger of Hell, Hunter became immune to temporal stasis. *'Smoking': Hunter has the ability to teleport through black smoke. It can be assumed that he obtained this power through the Harbinger of Hell, as he only displayed this ability after his return from Tartarus. Abilities *'Playing guitar:' According to Parker, Hunter "can shred" a guitar. This means that Hunter is extremely good at it. Relationships Family *'Hunter and Alastor:' Despite small discontent with each other, Alastor and Hunter have enough good relations and similarity in views. When Alastor learns that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. *'Hunter and Parker Caine:' Hunter seems to cared for his half-brother, but Parker banished his brother to Tartarus to get rid of him, which may have put an end to their good relationship irrevocably. Now Hunter most likely hate Parker for his betrayal. Appearances Trivia *Hunter is the first shapeshifter demon to appear in the series. In the original series, the first shapeshifter demon was Marshall. *Hunter's ability to turn into smoke is similar to how the demons in the TV show Supernatural appear outside of hell. However, unlike Hunter, they cannot take a human form on Earth, which forces them to possess people. *While Fiona, Harry and even Maggie were left in a weakened state from their time imprisoned in Tartarus — with Fiona even requiring a Restoration Ritual, Hunter somehow returns from his imprisonment seemingly unfazed and even more powerful. This was left unexplained until "Red Rain" where it's learned that he had merged with the Harbinger of Hell. Quotes "Little brother, you will pay for this." —Hunter hissed it to his brother when Parker tried to banish him to Tartarus in Jingle Hell. ---- "It's like taking candy from a baby. It's only a matter of time." —Hunter speaks unflattering of Parker to Alastor in Source Material. ---- "Happy Cinco De Drinko, betches." —Hunter calls the Charmed Ones on the phone in Ambush. Gallery |-|Gallery= Hunter.jpg 1x05-first-Smoking.gif|His smoke form 1x05-Shapeshifting.gif|His shapeshifting Smoking.gif|Hunter as nurse Cheryl 1x05-Smoking.gif 1x05-Smoking-2.gif 1x05-Magic-Sense.gif Alastair and his sons.jpg|With his dad and his half-brother 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif Hunter Shapeshifting 1.gif Hunter-Parker1.gif Hunter-Parker2.gif 1x08-Brotherhood.gif 1x08-Shapeshifting.gif 1x09 Hunter and Parker infiltrate the church.gif 1x09-invasion (3).gif 1x9-CaineBrothers inside a church.png 1x09-Parker's-Intangibility.gif 1x09-super-fast-Hunter.gif 1x09-Hunter's-Strength.gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(1).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(2).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(3).gif Alastair and Hunter relax - 1x09.jpg 1x09-Father-and-son_(4).gif Cmd109a-0281r-1146314.jpeg Hunter-was-repelled-by-Galvin's-mark..gif|Hunter as Macy Vaughn 1x09-Smoke.gif Super strength.gif Deflection.gif|Hunter as Harry Greenwood 1x9-two-Maggies.png|Hunter as Maggie Vera 1х09-brotherly-confrontation-1.gif 1х09-brotherly-confrontation-2.gif Crows.gif|Crows attack Hunter smoke.gif|Hunter returns 1x9 Parker betrays his brother.gif 1x09-Tartarus-Imprisonment-Spell.gif Harry falling to tartarus.gif 1x19_Hunter_shapeshifts.gif|Hunter as Julia Wagner 1x19_Hunter_shapeshifts2.gif 1x19_Alastor_and_Hunter.gif|Hunter and his dad 1x20 Shapeshifting.gif 1x20 Hunter's Deflection.gif|Hunter deflecting the Elders' energy beams 1x20 Hunter's Smoke Teleportation.gif 1x20 Lucy and Hunter.gif 1x20 Lucy and Hunter are dancing.gif 1x20 Hunter's Agility.gif Mel Time Bracelet.gif 1x20 Hunter's Smoke Form.gif 1x20 Hunter's Smoke Form (2).gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Villains Category:Vanquished